becauseitmustfandomcom-20200215-history
Dagon
Dagon, son of Dark Lord Baal, is the self-proclaimed overlord of the Hæysux hordes in the realm of Caprasecks, a dimension where celestial satyr-like creatures dwell. He is the father of identical twins Moloch and Mot as well as the father of the born-loser the realm of men would come to know as Def, the infernal offspring between Dagon and Maggie the Goat. Dagon's attire consists of a battle gauntlet (said to have belonged to his fallen father) on his right arm and a royal apron around his waist. In his human form, he is known as Terry Silverstein, a bagel maker. While Dagon chooses to remain in a working class profession in human form, he actually controls many of the world's leaders. __TOC__ Heir to the Throne of Baal Thousands of years ago, Prince Dagon accompanied his father Lord Baal in an attempt to invade the realm of Invisibase. To Baal and Dagon's surprise, Lumi-Visian Light Sage Jolen-Heli wiped out the entire Hæysux army, saving Baal for last. Dagon watched in horror as the Kal-Panyim governor killed his father, leaving only him alive. Dagon fled from Jolen's presence and swore to get even with Jolen and all of Invisibase for the death of his father and his fallen comrades. Dark Overlord of Caprasecks With Lord Baal no longer in existence, Dagon took his father's place on the throne of their hole realm Caprasecks. In the beginning, Lord Dagon proclaimed to the cosmos that the Hæysux hordes were a race of nature-loving, party-throwing, non-monogamous group of rustic beings. Dagon wanted to change the face of the Hæysux race to hide his true intentions. ''Raunch & Righteous'' Dagon continued his "peace & happiness" campaign throughout the cosmos, despite other celestial races not trusting him or the Hæysux. When it came time for Jolen-Heli to renew the covenant with the Eber people on earth, Dagon found an ally in Jolen's bitter former mistress, The Magistrate. Through her, he would find a way to destroy Jolen's family. ''Raunch Five'' Although Dagon failed to stop the Promsied key from coming, he cotniuned his plan to bring down Jolen's annointed. Dagon lusted for the information contained in the Universal Library of Knowledge built by the Lumi-Visians. He wanted the Pass Key to get into the Universal Library so that he could taint the information to make the ways of the Hæysux the way of all living beings. He also wanted an heir that he could pass his power to. Dagon watched the Lumi-Visian Triumvirate and tried to find any weakness in the Kal-Panyim hierarchy. Dagon’s patience paid off and he discovered a weakness with Sage Jolen-Heli: his son, Pia Arrabo. His son, Moloch, was supposed to be his successor, but Moloch tried to overthrow his father and Dagon indirectly had Cardinal Arrabo kill Moloch for this. Dagon then tried to put Moloch's twin brother Mot on the throne, but Mot turned down the offer. ''The Raunch and the Righteous: Devil May Strip'' Dagon eventually became the father of a baby boy named Gene and raised the child on earth under the guise of a bagel shop owner named Terry Silverstein. Disguised as Terry, Dagon was able to raise his son and teach him about the ways of the Hæysux. But to Dagon’s dismay, his son grew up to become the complete opposite of what he wanted. Nonetheless, Dagon made his heir his personal representative on earth. His son Gene grew old disgracefully and went on to become Devil’s Elected Firestorm, the failure son of the Hæysux overlord and the laugh-stock of the cosmos. Category:Bishops of Bastard characters